This application seeks support for an SBIR Phase I project to develop and study a software-based product (Start Matching!) for teaching generalized identity matching-to-sample skills to children with mental retardation, autism, and other intellectual disabilities. In identity matching, students are presented with array of two- or three-dimensional stimuli and required to select the item that physically matches (i.e., is identical to) a sample. Identity matching provides a critical foundation for assessing and teaching a large variety of basic discrimination, reading-readiness, and symbolic communication skills. However, many children with intellectual disabilities do not learn identity matching readily (or at all) via conventional instructional methods. Over the past decade, a substantial investment of NIH basic research funding has led to the development of methods that can establish generalized identity matching in virtually all children. Despite these advances, the relevant knowledge and tools are not readily accessible to the professionals, parents, and children who would benefit. Thus, we propose to adapt well developed, extensively researched laboratory methods and software for use by parents, teachers, and other helping professionals. We will then compare the effectiveness of the curriculum to typical procedures used in special education classrooms and other therapeutic settings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The product being developed and evaluated may have a significant impact on special education practice for a variety of student populations. As such, the product is potentially marketable to educators, psychologists, other professionals, and parents.